Talk:Adamantoise
Adamantoise and Aspidochelone work the same way as Fafnir and Nidhogg, and Behemoth and King Behemoth in terms of when they pop. All three are lottery chance off of the NQ version on day 4+. I've changed this page to reflect the proper information. (Removed because my memory of this is kinda fuzzy, but HQ kings can pop earlier than normal if there was a mainteance since the last HQ pop.) Tahngarthor 21:51, 11 April 2007 (EDT) Adamantoise rages after 30 minutes, not 60. The other day, after Aspidochelone spawned the day before, he was up for a good half hour. Me and a couple of friends from our linkshell were intrigued as to what a raged Adamantoise is like. Around the 32 minute mark, his defense rose to the point where everyone was hitting for 0. His accuracy was also significantly improved. At around 36 minutes, he started hitting at a quicker rate and resisting a lot of enfeebles (Anyone will know he has terrible resistance). Unless there are any objections, I will edit the article to reflect this. --Woooodum 12:37, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Let other's input first, rage is a hot topic around here. -- 12:44, 26 October 2007 (UTC) On Aug. 1, 2005, Square Enix implemented a patch that made a handful of NMs and HNMs grow significantly stronger after they have been claimed by players for a certain amount of time. This term has become known as Rage. Please note that if a HNM rages the best thing to do is zone and let it get back to 100% HP and try again. If you have used your 2HR the first attempt then you might need to rethink your party setup. Please note that a HNM and NM do not rage after X minutes after they spawn they rage bc some RMT's used to claim then and keep certaint HNM's claimed for an incrediably long time. Ether bc they could or it required a BLM to sleep nuke sleep nuke with resting between nukes to get back mp to solo HNM's that now require alliances due to the rage (if you want to call it a job ability) job ability. Please note the unknow user posted that it was up for 30 mins before they claimed it and at the 32 minute mark is a not a quite clear to what is being said. 32 mins after it spawned ect. There could be other reasons to the 0 damage and all HNM's will resiste multiple debuffs if you are only useing one ei if you frost any nm hnm mob repetly the nm and hnm will build a resistance to it. Exzir 16:50, 18 February 2008 (UTC) I'm kind of new and not even close to this stage of the game yet, so please don't bash me for asking this, but does the respawn timer refer to Vana'diel hours or Earth hours? -User:Bloodsuckingflea All pop times in-game are earth time base. 10 minute repop, 5 minute. 21-24 hour repop. Some mobs are in-game specific base, like King Vinegarroon which pop only during earth time, but still won't pop until 21+ hours after time of death. RE: Respawn Time Respawn time always reflects Earth time, never game time unless stated otherwise. Fawkes. 02:53, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Maint: All HNM's start at "day 3" meaning there is a chance for HQ King to spawn. Low chance, as with normal day 3 spawns. Can spawn at the end of maint up to three hours after maint. -- 08:57, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *Soloed as 85 MNK/DNC. I got a total of 4 adds throughout the fight. There was no competition at the beginning so I switched target and finished off the first add. Then I got a Peryton aggro and switched again to kill it. Competition showed up when I was halfway done with the 3rd aggro, so I had to switch back to claim Adamantoise and counter eventually killed off the add. I finally killed Adamantoise with about 600 hp remaining and just left the fourth add alone. I used Tantra Crown +1 for Perfect Counter, and for the fighting I used my evasion set: http://ja.ffxiah.com/item-sets/181785. --Silvermutt 15:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) *Can be trioed by skillful NIN/WAR, PLD/NIN, and RDM/WHM. The PLD soloing the aggros while the NIN EVA tanks it. (Took about 15-20 minutes) *Can also be duoed with NIN/RDM and MNK/NIN. MNK soloing the aggros. (Both MNK and NIN had "Healer" NPCs out at level 50.) *MNK/DNC geared heavily on evasion with Healer NPC can hold Adamantoise for 50% of its HP. 2 MNK/DNC can kill it with very little trouble. 3 MNK/DNC should have no problem with killing this NM. *Killed solo as 75 THF/NIN with Lv. 68 Soothing Healer NPC in 23 minutes. Used regular haste TP build (+24%), didn't have much trouble with his accuracy. Used Yellow Curry as food, hitting it wasn't a problem but 0-to-single digit hits were still common. Used Ermine's Tail, the intimidation and critical effect of which works on Adamantoise, and Sirocco. The only posable problem here is possible aggros. I was fortunate, only getting one throughout the fight and toward the end. Bolts landed, but the additional effects wouldn't activate so I recommend bringing potions or an additional Tactics Pearl charge. *Killed solo by a DNC80/NIN40 with heavy reliance on Box Step to lower defence. *Duo'd by 79MNK/39NIN and 85BLU/42DNC. Had 2 adds other than that went really smooth. Tanked as MNK, BLU handled cures and adds, Dropped egg. Both MNK and BLU in Aurore gear, nothing fancy. --Malici 22:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC) and Ansgarswifee of Quetzalcoatl. *Stupid easy solo as 99BST/WHM. Used Dipper, nothing special. Dipper killed in 3 minutes. No pet food or buffs used. --Brahk 17:28, July 26, 2013 (UTC) T(H)? I have recently camped this and have /followed with Spectral jig on, no aggro, when i was running away due to sneak wearing i got aggro and drawn in, can anyone clarify this before making edits to the page. (Jenks) * When camping this today I had Tonko and Monomi on trying to follow while looking for a good place with little adds, walked right infront of him, behind him, all around and never got aggro, So I am saying no, he isn't T(H). --Malici 22:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Conditions: Trade Item As of the 09/05/2011 version update, players may spawn Adamantoise using a newly-added item named "Clump of Blue Pondweed". Once the version update is complete, we'll try to get more information on this item. --Almont 23:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Weak to melee damage while JAs ? ? ? I poped this mob today with a "Clump of Blue Pondweed" as THF90/NIN and WHM90/BLM (15min fight), and i noticed he was taking way more damages while casting JAs, was up to 700 dmg Evisceration during his JAs while i was doing 150 dmg normal. I don't know if this was allready discovered but as i couldn't find anyone talking about this. * Would be nice if more people could confirm this. --Amydine:Valefor-- Jul 18, 2011